The present invention relates to curtain track means, and more particularly to an auto/manual dual-mode curtain track assembly for use in a window, examination room, sickroom, bath room, etc.
A regular curtain track assembly is generally comprised of a plurality of carrier slides moved along a track to carry a curtain, and a cord pulled to move the carrier slides in closing/opening the curtain. People may directly pull the curtain by hand between the closed position and the opened position. When pulling the curtain directly by hand or pulling the cord to close/open the curtain with abnormal force, the cord or the rollers of the carrier slides may be damaged. To a sick person, it is inconvenient to get off the sickbed and then to close/open the curtain. Furthermore, directly touching the curtain or the cord may cause a contamination.